Impredecible
by Lunitakita
Summary: Ese hombre la iba enloquecer, pero antes acabaría con él, aunque tuviera que perder su propio corazón en la batalla.


**Summary: **Ese hombre la iba enloquecer, pero antes acabaría con él, aunque tuviera que perder su propio corazón en la batalla.

**Impredecible**

- Lily, si aceptarás de una vez que vamos a casarnos sería mucho más fácil - dijo el chico de ojos verdes suspirando.

- ¿Nunca te cansas de decir tantas estupideces? – preguntó la chica sin dejar ni un momento de escribir.

Hacía menos de una semana que les habían elegido premio anual, por ello les habían otorgado la oportunidad de tener una sala común propia. Lily pensó que podía ser una ayuda en sus estudios y una vía de escape de James... ¿El problema? Que su acosador también había sido introducido en el pack. No siempre fue así, ya que ellos en un principio no se llevaban demasiado bien, debido a las travesuras a las que dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo pero un día empezó el acoso.

- ¿Entonces no nos casaremos? – preguntó algo desolado el chico bajando la mirada al suelo.

- No. Jamás. – Le advertí rotundamente.

De golpe el chico subió la mirada clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

- ¿Y los niños? – volvió a preguntar horrorizado.

- ¿Qué niños, James?

- Los nuestros – dijo subiéndose las gafas - ¿Qué apellido les pondremos? Porque al no estar casados es un problema aunque claramente deberían llevar el mío.

- No hay nuestros, y si por una broma de mal gusto eso pasará llevarían el mío – murmuró dejando de escribir frunciendo el ceño – Machista.

- ¿Machista? ¿Por qué? – James abrió muchos los ojos, dramatizando el momento.

- ¿Y lo preguntas?

- Jamás haría algo que no quisieras y para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero te dejaré poner tu apellido al niño, para que luego no me valores... – expresó sonriendo – Pero yo elijo el nombre.

- Vale... – suspiró la pelirroja – No, espera, no. El nombre lo elijo yo también que para eso soy yo quien lo va a parir.

- Lily, eres una avariciosa. Lo quieres todo...

Entonces reaccionó, ¿Un hijo? ¿Apellidos? ¿Matrimonio? Se estaba volviendo loca y James Potter era el culpable.

- Primero de todo no será niño, será niña y será mi niña, no nuestra, mía. – recalcó.

- Entonces te denunciaré.

- ¿Denunciarme? ¿Tú para qué ibas a denunciarme? – empezaba a alterarse, debía tranquilizarse. Lily sabía que estaba jugando con ella y eso la enfadaba aun más. Si quería jugar, jugaría y ganaría. No por nada era la primera de su generación. No sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

- Lily, para tener un hijo se necesita a otra persona. – dijo extrañado por la supuesta falta de conocimiento de la materia – Y una cama ya puestos, pero también puede valer una mesa como esta...

- Potter, sé como se pueden tener hijos – murmuró enrojeciendo pero sin agachar la mirada.

- Mucha teoría y poca práctica, Evans.

- Por ahora, Potter – sonrió maliciosa – Estoy pensando en coger un tutor para que me ayude en las materias en las que voy… Como diría… Demasiado falta de práctica. Quizás se lo pida a Sirius, seguro que acepta encantado.

James no se esperaba esa respuesta, siendo sincero esperaba que en cualquier momento la chica se levantara y se fuera indignada a la habitación gritando alguna que otra aberración sobre su persona.

- ¿Con Sirius? ¿Quieres sexo con Sirius? – fue lo único que logro articular.

- ¿Qué problema hay? – Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír – Es bastante guapo, por no decir que es el más atractivo de nuestra generación, y el más deseado. No me importaría que me enseñara algunas de sus técnicas.

- El principal problema serían las enfermedades venéreas que puede transmitirte – explicó seriamente – Su vida sexual está demasiado activa en estos momentos...

- ¿Enfermedades venéreas? James, se supone que es tu amigo y deberías defenderlo no hundirle en la miseria. – regañó la chica de ojos verdes frunciendo el ceño.

- Por supuesto que es mi amigo – repuso Cornamenta – Por ese motivo cuando necesite ir a un centro médico yo iré con él. En la misma escoba si hace falta, sin miedo.

No pudo evita reír por las ocurrencias de James. A pesar de que en muchas ocasiones la enfurecía era capaz de hacerla sonreír, reír, como nadie.

- Eres un buen amigo.

- Pues imagíname en calidad de novio o de marido – sonrió seductoramente – ¿A qué ahora deseas casarte conmigo? Acéptalo soy un buen partido.

- Demasiados problemas... – balbuceó la pelirroja.

- Cierto – coincidió el chico de gafas.

- Por fin aceptas que eres un dolor de cabeza. – dijo aplaudiendo la chica.

- Eso es la falta de sueño que me hace hiperactivo.

- ¿Falta de sueño? – Preguntó inocentemente Lily - ¿Vas a pasar toda la noche jugando al _quidditch?_

- Precisamente a jugar al _Quidditch no me refería..._

- En tus sueños, Potter.

- En mis sueños ya hemos probado toda clase de posturas en lugares que ni tu mente podría lograr imaginar – aceptó James con aire soñador – Ahora mismo estoy imaginándote en ropa interior...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Lily había cogido un cojín que estaba cerca de ella para lanzárselo con precisión a la cara del que era su acosador personal.

- ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase! – Gritó – No vuelvas a imaginarme, a soñar esas cosas tan pervertidas, ¡ni me mires!

- Lily, en algún momento esa vergüenza se irá – aseguró – Y sé que yo tengo la culpa de esas inseguridades...

- ¿Yo? ¿Insegura? ¿Por tu culpa? – dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- Sí, porque tengo más experiencia, pero te aseguró que a partir de ahora serás la única a mis ojos.

- James soy virgen, pero no una mojigata, he tenido mis experiencias. – mintió.

- ¿Con Snape? ¿Con quien? ¡Voy a matarle!

¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan celoso? Pero la pregunta más incomoda era el por qué le gustaba enfadarlo hasta el punto en que sus rostro ardía en furia y se mostraba como un depredador. Era masoquista pero aún sabiendo que era un juego, una trampa, estaba cayendo en sus redes y aun siendo tan lista como era la pelirroja, no se estaba dando cuenta...

- No te lo diré, no importa. – Dijo – No te importa. – Remarcó.

- Tienes razón – afirmó con rotundidad sorprendiéndola – Ahora eres mía.

- ¿Tuya? – eso ya era pasarse. ¿Qué se pensaba que era? ¿Una cosa?

- Única y solamente mía – murmuró mientras avanzaba hacia la pelirroja. Afortunadamente hubo algo en su mirada que le hizo ver que no era una buena idea acercarse, así que detuvo el paso y la miró expectante.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres, Potter? – gruñó mientras cogía otro cojín y se lo lanzaba. Esta vez había fallado – No soy ningún objeto. No soy de nadie. Y te diré una cosa más: No me voy a casar contigo… ¡Nunca!

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió corriendo esperando que no la siguiera. Tenía que alejarlo de ella y no se le ocurría ninguna forma de hacer que se diera cuenta de que lo suyo era imposible. Era esa perturbadora forma en la que el moreno la miraba a todas horas, como si quisiera poseerla, como un trofeo. Y ella era su meta, su obsesión, y eso no era sano. Tenía que hacerle reaccionar alejándolo.

- ¿Lily? ¿Dónde te has dejado a Cornamenta? – preguntó una voz divertida detrás de ella.

Rápidamente la chica de ojos verdes dio media vuelta. Ahí estaba la solución a sus problemas. Lo miro con una amplía sonrisa mientras que él frunció el ceño.

- ¡Hola Sirius! – exclamó con demasiado entusiasmo saltando a sus brazos, dejándole petrificado.

- ¿Ya no soy E_l estúpido_? ¿Qué quieres, Lily? – murmuró perspicaz mientras se deshacía de su abrazo.

- ¡Nada! Solo estoy de buen humor – comentó - Me preguntaba si tal vez podría ayudarte en una de tus bromas...

- ¿Lily Evans quiere gastar una broma? ¿Conmigo? – la observaba como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loca, cosa que claramente estaba – Mira, no sé lo que está pasando, pero valoro demasiado mi vida. Así que ¡hasta luego! – Y echó a correr por el pasillo huyendo de la pelirroja.

Y ahí se quedó completamente congelada mirando al chico correr hasta que reaccionó y corrió tras él. Tenía que conseguir ahuyentar a James Potter y necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba a Sirius Black.

-¡Espera! ¡Sirius Black! – chillaba completamente roja, respirando agitadamente.

Pero era demasiado tarde, inalcanzable. En una ocasión donde tuvo que parar a respirar le pareció ver como se giraba burlón. Parecía que a él no le suponía ningún esfuerzo recorrer todo Hogwarts, por el contrario, Lily, cada vez estaba más agotada así que recurrió a lo único que le quedaba.

- ¡Sirius Black! ¿Es que vas a dar una oportunidad a todas las chicas de Hogwarts menos a mí? – En ese momento Canuto se frenó en seco demasiado sorprendido. La pelirroja aprovechó para intentar recuperar todo el aire que faltaba en sus pulmones.

- ¿Te han metido algo en el desayuno esta mañana? – murmuró incrédulo. En ese momento supo que iba a necesitar mucho más para convencerle.

- Solo dame una oportunidad – insistió con dramatismo - ¿Tan poca cosa soy?

- Lily, sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad – dijo mientras se iba acercando a la chica – Pero también sabes que James es mi amigo y jamás le haría algo así.

Había picado el anzuelo.

- Entiendo… Entonces… ¿Es verdad lo de las venéreas? – Susurró en un golpe bajo.

Sirius mataría a James, pero él se lo había buscado. No hay que mancillar el nombre de un amigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno… James me dijo que de tantas relaciones habías contraído algunas enfermedades. Comprendo que no quieras salir conmigo para protegerme. – murmuró mirando al suelo.

- James te dijo… - notaba como cada centímetro de su piel se alteraba y hervía en odio. Después clavó la mirada en la chica de ojos verdes dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora – Está bien. Una cita. Sólo una.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo saltando a sus brazos de nuevo y besándole en la mejilla varias veces.

- Pero no me tomes por idiota, pelirroja. No sé lo que tramas pero estoy seguro que nada bueno. Y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Cornamenta. Tienes suerte de tenerme de tu parte –murmuró y después se dio media vuelta sin dejarle responder. – Mañana a las 9 pasaré a buscarte. Haremos lo que yo diga – chilló mientras caminaba de espaldas a ella haciendo que varias Ravenclaws se giraran y la miraran con envidia. Finalmente desapareció por la esquina del pasillo dejándola sola.

Caminó agitada hasta la sala común de los Premios Anuales donde advirtió que James no estaba. Se apresuró a entrar en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Esa noche no pudo dormir. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Todo iba a salir bien y se libraría del acoso constante de James Potter. ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? Cerró lo ojos e intentó no pensar en nada hasta que Morfeo la adentró en el mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente se esforzó en arreglarse más de lo normal para que James viera que algo pasaba aunque otra persona ya se había encargado de dejar claro lo que ocurría u ocurriría. En la puerta de la sala común estaban Sirius y James discutiendo, enfurecidos. Sirius le recriminaba que le hubiera mentido con las enfermedades venéreas y James juraba que jamás le perdonaría por tener una cita con _su chica_. Todo estaba saliendo bien para la leona y eso era lo importante. En ese momento escucharon sus pasos y ambos se giraron a ella.

- Estás… - murmuró James.

- Estás preciosa - finalizó Sirius.

James lo miró desafiante y Sirius lo ignoró. Pasó su brazo por su cintura y la llevó hacia el pasillo sin despedirse siquiera de su mejor amigo. Lo último que escuchó fueron los gruñidos de James y un gran portazo que podría haber derribado incluso al sauce boxeador.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante más entretenida de lo que esperaba. Sirius le enseñó algunas bromas y las pusieron en práctica con algunos Slytherins. También le enseñó un mapa donde podía ver a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Era fascinante, y aunque incumplía las normas, Lily no dijo nada. Finalmente le enseñó su próxima broma. Esta vez el blanco era Snape.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Canuto! – gruñó enfadada arrebatándole el pergamino donde tenía todo su proyecto.

- ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Canuto? – rió ignorando su petición.

- Como te atrevas a hacerle algo, juro que entregaré este pergamino a Dumbledore.

- Si haces eso nos quitaran puntos. A Gryffindor. ¿De verdad quieres eso?

Arrugó el pergamino con todas sus fuerzas y saqué mi varita.

- ¡Incendio!

Inmediatamente el pergamino ardió deshaciéndose en mil pedazos.

- Esto es lo que haré contigo si se te ocurre hacerle algo a Severus. Ya basta con él.

- Si tanto te importa, ¿por qué no le escogiste a él para darle celos a Cornamenta? – Contraatacó dejándola sin palabras.

- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabes por qué estoy haciendo esto? – preguntó nerviosa al verse acorralada - No digas nada.

- Tendrás tus motivos, Lily. Pero no me juzgues por hacer daño a alguien cuando tú haces cosas peores con James.

- Yo no…

-¡Oh! ¿Vas a decirme que no es verdad? ¿Qué realmente te intereso y que lo que quieres es entrar a mi cama? – Se carcajeó acercándose cada vez más a la pelirroja – Da la cara Lily Evans.

Y la acorraló. La leona era un gatito mientras que él era un gran depredador. Puso las manos entre su cabeza, apoyándose en la pared sin darle vía de escape.

- ¡Déjala en paz! – gritó esta vez una voz muy familiar.

Inmediatamente James empujó a Sirius interponiéndose entre Lily y el que era su amigo. Canuto le dedicó una última mirada, una muy significativa. Parecía que iba a marcharse, pero justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta del pasillo, se giró y le ordenó:

- Afronta lo que sientes.

James se separó de ella dándole el espacio suficiente para tranquilizarse. La chica cerró los ojos y pensó, imaginó como sería un mundo donde James no estuviera y como la noche anterior sintió un vacío. ¿Afrontar lo que sentía? Si ni siquiera lo sabía, simplemente quería huir. Correr lejos. Abrió los ojos y vio a ese par de ojos verdes mirándola con preocupación. No iba a huir, ya no.

- James, yo… Lo siento mucho. Me he comportado como una tonta – se disculpó desviando la mirada de sus ojos. Iba a llorar.

- No te disculpes. Está todo bien – susurró acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Y fue en ese momento donde sus miradas se encontraron. Hubo unos segundos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente se sostenían la mirada, por primera vez ninguno quería romper ese perfecto silencio. Lentamente el chico se fue inclinando hacia ella dándole el tiempo suficiente a decidir si quería salir corriendo, pero estaba hipnotizada por su mirada y sus piernas parecían no querer moverse, ni las sentía. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho del león y él apoyó las suyas en la cintura de la leona. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse por primera vez.

- ¡Canuto! ¡Canuto, he vuelto! – interrumpió una voz conocida haciéndolos cortar todo contacto.

Al fondo del pasillo se veía a Colagusano brincando de alegría y corriendo hacia su amigo. James lo abrazó contento pero algo distraído. La miró disculpándose y ella se alejó regresando a su habitación. Fue la primera vez que sintió algo por James Potter.

Por otro lado, años más tarde descubrió que fue todo un engaño. James había hablado con Sirius y éste le había explicado lo que planeaba. Nunca hubo una pelea. Sirius le dio ese discurso para que luego apareciera James como un héroe. Desafortunadamente para él, no contaban con la aparición de su amigo, Peter Pettigrew.

Tal vez debería haberle odiado por ello pero no lo hizo. La leona ya no podría alejarse de James nunca más. Era demasiado tarde. Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

**FIN**

Y aquí va otro OS de Lily y James, donde las apariencias engañan. Y aquí va mi pregunta: ¿Cuál es vuestra pareja favorita? Enviadnos propuestas y decidiremos cuál será nuestra próxima historia.

¡Esperamos vuestros reviews!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
